charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel Vera
Melanie "Mel" Vera is one of three leads on Charmed. She is the half-sister to both Macy and Maggie and girlfriend of Nico Hamada. History Early Life Original Timeline Mel is the second daughter born to Marisol Vera and the daughter of an unknown man. She was born sometime after her older half-sister, Macy. Marisol bound her powers as she did with Macy and later with younger half-sister Maggie at birth. At some point, she met a mortal detective, Niko Hamada. At that time, Niko was engaged to a woman named Greta and broke off things to be with Mel. Current Timeline After the Charmed Ones changed the timeline, Mel's past remained mostly the same except she never met Niko Hamada and never got the job as a teaching assistant at Hilltowne University. Becoming a Charmed One Three months after her mother's death, she is dumped by her girlfriend. Macy, Mel and Maggie's half-sister surprises the sisters at their manor, convinced she is their half sister, showing a picture of herself as a baby with their mother in front of the house. She and her sisters discover their powers, and later are tied up in their Attic, and meet their whitelighter Harry Greenwood who tells them all about their destiny. Eventually, she and her sisters accept their destiny, and vanquish their first demon, with Macy moving into the manor with her and Maggie She and her girlfriend get back together. Throughout the Series In Let This Mother Out, Mel is desperate to talk to her mother again through the Spirit Board. When the ouija board starts communicating with them, Mel is so confident that they're talking to their mother that she dismisses her sisters' doubts. The spirit tells them not to trust Harry and Mel believes despite Macy asking her to wait for her to use a Truth Serum on Harry first. Mel goes against Macy's wishes and continues talking to the spirit. The spirit convinces her and Maggie to release her from the ouija board. Mel is so tearful to be reunited with her mother. However, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit isn't really their mother. On seeing her mother's spirit, Macy sides with Mel and together they overrule Maggie's doubts. They get the Prism of Souls but Harry warns them that the spirit is an imposter demon pretending to be their mother in order to trick them and steal their powers using the prism. The other sisters believe Harry but Mel still wants to believe that it is their mother. To convince Mel that it is really their mother, the spirit tells her that "it's always been you and me." That phrase makes Mel realize that it can't be their mother. She knows her mother so well and there is no way her mother would ever choose favorites. So, she turns against the imposter demon and helps vanquish it. Afterwards, Maggie advises Mel to stop living in the past; to stop letting her emotions towards her mother get the best of her; and to forgive her ex-girlfriend, Niko. Personality Mel is a passionate, outspoken young woman. A firebrand social justice warrior, she is a deeply feeling person and a self-proclaimed "feminist" lesbian. Physical Appearance Mel Vera is a young woman in her early twenties. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Mel's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Mel Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers * Temporal Stasis: The ability to completely stop the flow of time. This power is said to be common among control freaks and reflects Mel's controlling nature. She has learned to use her hand(s) to channel this power. ;Inactive Powers *'Resistance:' Due to Mel and her sister being Upper-Level Witches, they can withstand attacks that are otherwise lethal to humans. * Power of Three: The collective power of Mel and her sisters which enhances their powers. Relationships Family * Marisol Vera: Mel was "freakishly close" with her mother, able to tell her everything. She had a harsh reaction to her mother's death, resulting in her pushing all the people that she loved away. She has made it her mission to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Mel did feel betrayed though by the fact that her mother kept so many secrets from her. * Maggie Vera: Mel and Maggie seemed to have a normal sisterly relationship until their mother died, causing problems between the two. The two were able to reconcile but they still disagree from time to time, especially with new sister, Macy, in the fold. * Macy Vaughn: Mel and Macy had a contentious relationship at first. Mel was used to being the oldest sibling and having her way while Macy felt like Mel was incapable of making rational decisions. The two were able to come to an understanding but still disagree on things from time to time. Romantic Life *'Mel and Niko':' Mel loves Niko very much but the two had to break up due to the anger Mel was feeling after her mother's death. The two were able to come back together after Mel discovered that she was a witch but they are still faced with problems since Mel is not able to tell Niko the truth.' Trivia *She is the middle sister, similar to Piper Halliwell and based off of her too the original series. *In the original series, Piper was a shy and introverted chef before transforming into a fearless, sarcastic woman; In the reboot, Mel is a social justice warrior lesbian. *A self-proclaimed lesbian feminist. **Mel is the first LGBT+ character to appear in the series. *Melonie Diaz who plays Mel is actually the eldest of the three actresses playing the Vera sisters, despite Mel being the middle sister. *The sister's last name was originally Pruitt, but was changed to better match their Hispanic heritage. *Unlike in the series, all three of the sisters come from different dads. Quotes Our mom raised us without judgements. She knew I was gay before I even figured it out. And she made sure that I was always proud of who I was. So I have never been in the closet. I never had to hide who I am from the people I love. It was the biggest gift she gave me. Gallery Mel Vera promotional.jpg 101 001.jpg 101 002.jpg 101 003.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:LGBTQ Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones